For many years there has been a need to inspect the tubular goods inserted into wells for defects. Such defects may manifest themselves as reductions or variations in the cross sectional area of the tubing walls, pitting, or longitudinal defects (sometimes called rod wear). Because of the long, slender shape of a section of tubular goods, it is extremely difficult to visually inspect the inside surface of tubular goods. Accordingly, the prior art evidences various non-destructive inspection techniques. Such non-destructive inspection techniques include the use of electromagnetic flux. One example of a system which uses electromagnetic inspection techniques to inspect tubular goods is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,712; 4,492,115; 4,636,727; 4,704,580; and 4,792,756.